【刘云天X霍梅】酒不醉人？人自醉？
by WEIDU
Summary: Chinese


**【霍梅X刘云天】酒不醉人？人自醉？**

**—————————————**

"刘总，您慢点儿，哎！您慢点！"

"去哪？"

"我我送您回家、回家！"

"你回去，我自己走"

"别别别！您喝多了，我送您！"

"哎哎哎！不要"

"刘总，你听话！来来来，这边这边，马上马上...您慢点..."

"OK！OK！"

"到了...车到了，你您慢点儿..."

"哎...嗯...哼……"

"您慢点儿啊……小心头，小心头..."霍梅说着一边用手去遮挡刘云天的头一边费力的把他塞进了车，"小心啊！坐好了您..."。

这不是她第一次送他回家，助理的工作就是这样：有时像司机有时像保姆，真是革命一块砖，哪里需要哪里搬！呵！没有时间留给她自嘲，霍梅关好后坐车门就迅速上了车，密闭狭小的空间让她瞬间感受到四处弥漫的浓重酒气，她来不及多想，要尽快把身后这个"麻烦"送回家才行！

汽车发动，而后排烂醉的家伙却还借着酒劲儿肆意抒发着自己的感慨："呵...我怎么就那么喜欢着小子呢？嗯？...要是换个别人，我早把他给收购了！我还挺喜欢跟他斗的！"霍梅专心控制着方向盘，打轮儿、倒车...对于像个刚玩完游戏还意犹未尽的孩子一样、在这絮絮叨叨个不停的刘云天，她真是不想搭话，不过出于工作还是有必要汇报一下，于是她借着倒车的功夫回了下头，并用十分冷淡的语气说："路小欧那边我已经替您发出了邀请。"

"不用了，我相信她一定会采纳我的建议去全球购的！"男人平静的回答却如锋利的刀片切断了霍梅的神经——什么！全球购？——一个急刹车，昏昏欲睡的刘云天毫无防备，差点儿将头撞在了前排座椅上；他带着因酒精作用而愈发粗重的呼吸抱怨着："你停车干什么？""全球购那个职位你许诺给我了！"霍梅在愤怒中紧绷却了面颊，这难道不是出尔反尔么？刘云天你这个骗子！无赖！..."是吗？"男人不紧不慢的样子好像完全没有过这回事儿一样。"对！上个月你告诉我，让我出国深造两年再回来帮你！"霍梅努力的帮他回忆着，而刘云天却慢慢闭上眼睛，抬手晃了晃手指，竟十分耐心的解释着："你不懂，让路小欧去更有价值，而且一箭双雕...只有这样才能让她离开，姚远那个小子有路小欧帮忙会不听话的。" 是么！还是为了路小欧！你只是为了控制姚远么？在你心里我就是不如路小欧！想着霍梅充满怨念的说："我从来没见你对一件事这么上心过！" "走着瞧吧！迟早有一天会为我所用的。"刘云天闭着眼睛松了松领带，然后，他扔下这么句没头没尾的话就皱着眉睡了过去……

霍梅无奈的叹了口气，震动的电话打断了她此时对刘云天的埋怨——是高畅。他回头确认了一下——醉酒的男人此时正歪在一边十分安静，于是她迅速接起电话。

此时，在半梦半醒间的刘云天正歪着脑袋，他不知道这样的蒙混过关能不能让霍梅死心放弃去全球购...意料外的电话扰乱了他原本在酝酿之中的困意，嗯？你好像不希望我听见？你在回避什么？...是谁？你明天要去见谁？霍梅，你竟然还私下要见别人？...好像是男人的声音！看样子像非常熟悉的人！...

虽然没有表现出来，但这种感觉让刘云天很不痛快。他不知道自己现在浑身燥热难耐的原因—— 到底是因为多饮的红酒，还是因为霍梅这通让人不得不在意的电话？一路上他都沉重的呼吸着，粗糙的气息偶尔会不经意的摩擦声带发出浅浅的低哼，在霍梅眼里这不过是一个"酒鬼"的梦呓，她愤愤地开着车，毕竟刚刚的不快还没有完全消化...

"刘总，醒醒！回去再睡！到家了！刘总？..."霍梅几次尝试叫醒刘云天，但窝在后排座椅上的男人只闭着眼睛哼哼了两声就没再没了回应。霍梅无奈地摇了摇头，下车，拉开后门，俯下身子，摸索着抓出男的手臂搭在自己肩上，一边扶着他的头，一边把这副瘫软又沉重的躯体往外拉："刘总，到家了！...我扶您上楼"

"到了？这是...到了！我不用你扶，我自己可以，你、你自己早点儿回去吧！"被拉出车的刘云天说着就撤下了搭在霍梅肩上的手，刚要挺直身体就来了一个趔趄——差点儿跪在地上；霍梅眼疾手快地重新捞起刘云天："哎小心！刘总！你听话！哎！小心小心！..."刘云天不再坚持挣扎，任凭霍梅架着他左摇右晃地前行，混沌中只听见：胡乱地开门声、踢踢踏踏的高跟鞋敲击地板声、皮鞋与台阶的碰撞声、西服布料与墙壁的摩擦声，男人粗重的呼吸声、女人无奈的叹气声...

当霍梅把刘云天像扔麻袋一样甩在床上的时候已经累得汗流浃背，她顺势摘下起了雾的眼镜，真是折磨人的男人！他看着刘云天倒在床上还偶尔哼两声的样子——那睡像并不好看。

她简单地擦了擦额头上的虚汗就在次弯下腰，"刘总，先别睡，先把外套先脱了，这样能舒服点！"说着，霍梅单膝抵在床上，一只手伸到刘云天的脖子后面慢慢向下顶住他的后背，一点点吃力地把他往上抬，另一只手迅速地往下拉扯他的西服外套。在终于把西服外套拉下来的那一刹那，霍梅一个没扶稳，刘云天就再次倒在床上，而她的一只胳膊也被他重重的压在背下，巨大惯性连带着的因劳累本就四肢发软的霍梅也在惊呼中失重，一下子扑倒在刘云天身上...

男人被压的闷哼了一声，喉结一跳一跳的；扑面而来的炙热气息，随着酒精的味道在发酵，太近了！霍梅想赶快爬起来，可那只胳膊仿佛被带上了沉重的镣铐，不论怎样都被牢牢锁住无法挣脱...

毫厘之间，霍梅觉得身下那人的呼吸声愈来愈大，那呼吸大到可以带动自己飘散在他身前的头发，是不是自己的错觉？她甚至感受到了他愈发强烈的心跳..."你...要干什么？"刘云天暗哑低沉的声音把还在努力抽手的霍梅吓得浑身一颤，刘云天感受到了他身上的颤动，持续而来的燥热还在不断升温，他眼中逐渐染上了一丝渴望和迷离，而霍梅将这些细小的变化尽收眼底...

"我..."霍梅本想要回答，但当她抬眼看着身下那人——领带松垮地斜在一边，漏出白皙的脖颈竟晕染着一丝淡淡的赤色，而那淡色逐渐变得清晰浓重一直向上蔓延到他的耳朵、上下涌动的喉结发出细微的声响、下巴上浅浅的胡茬、微微张开的丰润的嘴唇，这样的刘云天竟然让她不由自主的有了一丝冲动，冲动！冲动在肆虐的占领她的大脑，仿佛有一个声音一直在说：他喝醉了，他不会在意...于是霍梅不在犹豫，理直气壮的说了一句："刘云天！你欠我的！"就猛然 贴上了那近在咫尺的嘴唇，开发着、探索着品尝到了他口中还残存的苦涩……

但原本只是想浅尝辄止的她，却毫无准备的被一股力量突然按住，无法挣脱...

"唔..."

刘云天在被霍梅扶着走进别墅的时候就在后悔，那些在不经意间的身体接触，让他无法忍受自己过分加重的呼吸，要克制！可是越是克制，越让他觉得身体上的某些明明训练有素东西在厚积薄发的苏醒...他闭着眼睛，回想这么多年自己时刻谨记着爷爷的教诲——理性、克制、不要留下隐患...是啊！有多少次他都防患于未然！他甚至厌倦了那些送上门来的波提切利式的乳.房，规避了多少金发碧眼的谄媚，就算是酩酊大醉他都可以未雨绸缪的把那些可能性扼杀在摇篮；可是为什么面对眼前的这个女人，他竟然完全无法控制自己，这个不止一次让他想摘下的禁果，此时竟然公然挑衅着送上门儿来！霍梅的主动冲断了他最后的制约，再见吧！伊甸园！他仿佛一个关押多年终于释放的囚徒，生涩的、紧张的、贪婪的、急切的！迫切的！狠切的！回应着...

刘云天的回应让霍梅一惊，突入其来的窒息感让她感觉自己仿佛要被身下的男人吸进肺里，于是她努力挣扎，可刘云天却还在疯狂掠夺着！强烈的缺氧，让霍梅开始害怕慌张，情急之下她握起拳头奋力砸向刘云天的胸口，刘云天被砸得七荤八素，伴随着连串干咳，他十分不情愿地松了口。

霍梅大口大口地呼吸着，在惊恐中她奋力抽出在刘云天背下已经压麻了的手，起身想要逃离..."霍梅，别！别走！"刘云天一边努力调整呼吸，一边起身紧紧拉住霍梅抽离的胳膊，他根本无法忍耐原本附着在身上的温热气息正要消失时的凉意。他的手如滚烫的烙铁般钳住霍梅的小臂，恳切而沙哑的语气和猩红湿润的双眼也仿佛都在告诉霍梅，什么是把薪助火熯天炽地，有些事情一旦开始就很难停止了。

"士之耽兮，犹可说也，女之耽兮，不可说也。"霍梅微微翘起艳红的唇，委屈着狠下心，然后毅然再次狠狠扑向那个早已春魂自乱的躯壳，管他清醒不清醒！之后再说！

不知是醉于人还是醉于酒的"幼兽"在忙乱中撕开衣服，有如玉之女子，却不言舒而脱脱兮！东方之美的温婉大气，让刘云天觉得就算是维纳斯的项脊与之相比都是艳俗，他寻找着、探寻着、吮吸着、游走着...霍梅也在这翻"博弈"中野蛮撕走那条碍事的领带，剥开白色的衬衫，几颗无辜的纽扣成了牺牲品，它们崩落在地发出清脆的响声……维系已久的上下级关系却在此刻发生逆转，霍梅也没想到原来一向专横跋扈的老板，在卧榻之上竟然也会任凭摆布！何必在乎欲擒故纵呢？擒贼先擒王！想着她便伸手扯开他的腰带。

当霍梅温凉的纤手触及到那番早已急于表现的炽热滚烫时，刘云天感觉全身的毛孔都在扩张，仿佛在向外钻出无数"渴望"，这是他从未有过的感觉……"小梅！..."伴随着喉咙的哼吟，是他发出的求救信号，终于喉结上镶嵌的吻开始一路向上，他再次紧紧扣住她的唇，也顺势扣住那如瓷般润滑的脊背，不停在召唤的胯带动着，相互挤.压着胸膛...娇娆的骨肉缠绕着臂膀，几番腾挪便是一丝不挂，刘云天冲顶的欲望让他几次试着降服猎物，却都只换来自己更加强烈的乞求。叹成王败寇，却不知霍梅也是一样；只是她更想再多惩罚一下，惩罚他那些出尔反尔、新账旧账...

低吟浅唱中，霍梅终于还是忍不住抬身，覆压暗合，仙舟推进，乘风破浪。花心柔软春含露，突入其来的萦绕贴合包裹让刘云天享尽极乐，他双手自然的扶住律动的源头，配合着不停抬起小腹。而随之而来的是上面那人晕红的脸颊沁出的汗水与眼角涌出的泪水接二连三的砸在刘云天脸上，身上..."小梅我...你...唔..."刘云天在迷醉的浮动中竟然感到了空气中弥漫着苦涩，但话还未出口就再次咽在了浓烈的吻中...

一个要嘲讽：驰骋疆场的君王也有如此凌乱不堪的模样！一个在索求：她强任她强！

磔磔声此起彼伏相互扣应，伴随喘息与嘤咛愈演愈烈，刘云天皱起眉猛地掰开了霍梅的头，一边挣扎着呼吸一边用十分低哑的声音断断续续的说"霍梅！小梅！...我...额..."话还没说完，喉咙深处就传来了一番连续的低哼，高低起伏的胸口与微微颤动的肌肉，莺飞草长终化为一股暖流，接连那水中残阳...

霍梅并没有过多留恋便拖着疲惫的身体起了身，刘云天也没有表达他万分强烈的不舍，他只是在霍梅起身时淡淡地说了句："你...明天去...注意安全。"

霍梅有些吃力地穿好衣服，刘云天的话她没在回答，她只是捡起地上散乱的东西，然后默默的关门。回家。

第二天，霍梅见高畅的时候换上了高领毛衣。在面对高畅在明显不过的示意时，霍梅淡然的说

"我有男朋友，我有喜欢的人。"


End file.
